


Gunny

by Oops_i_did_it_again



Category: NCIS, X-Men
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_i_did_it_again/pseuds/Oops_i_did_it_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for fun Not to be taken seriously Still new at this stuff. Ncis in another world .<br/>Bla bla bla .. Gibbs almost bad guy ... Almost .I'm still to knew .I have a detailed version somewhere in my computer .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunny

The whole school was talking about it .How could they leave a fugative and a murderer stay with them ? No one believed that the professor had allowed him to stay there when most of the world didn't even know his powers . He was the man who had murdered over 30 known persons and had managed to hide for over 40 years . His age wasn't a public knowledge but a lot of people believed he was immortal or could heal .

 

The only people who liked him were his roommate Dr.Donald Mallard and his friends . They would sit with him in class and you could always find Tony with him at the Gym sparing or with Abby at the labs . He would spend time with Ducky at the library and Tim would sit and try to explain him how technology worked .

 

Some of the professors liked him as well. He would talk about cars with Wolverine or you could see him assisting Beast .

 

Of course there were people who dispaised him . Jenny Shepard or Red was the first to attack him .She usually attacked him verbally even she was to afraid to try something physical . She was followed by a big number of students . And there were some students and professors who ignored him but sent him curious glances . 

 

That was until the day one of the students ended up dead . At the beginning no one said something but the bodies kept coming . Even the professors started suspecting him .

 

There were outside at the garden Gunny grilling with Ducky on his side and the rest of them playing Frisbee. Suddenly they heard something and turned to see Jenny followed by her turnados and something like a small army running towards them .

 

Gibbs was the first to react . Everyone stared at him since no one knew he could move so fast .He was almost a month there and he had never used his powers . He was in front of them in seconds . His friends stared at him while the fight began and slowly professors and students appeared. He started throwing fire and ice and moving between his attackers .It seemed like time was moving in slow motion and the students began falling one by one.Some of them fell only by a look from Gibbs .In a few seconds everything was done and Gibbs moved to stay in front of Red.

 

" Monster,you killed them. Monster! " she said and moved forward only for Gibbs to glare at her .She fell down asleep in seconds .Everyone was looking at Gibbs expecting to say something. He simply shrugged and went back to his friends . While he moved people started walking backwards except them . Abby hugged him as hard as he could . " Poor Gunny " she said and Gunny hugged back ignoring all the scared and impressed looks directed to him .

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything .My purpose is to have fun .Thanks .Bb


End file.
